I Do
by Stefachuxoxo
Summary: NejiOC I made my own character for this story, who will be slowly explained over the course of this story! Neji is to become clan leader, but what's this? A condition? No one ever said anything about a condition! Read and enjoy! And review too please :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! I hope you like it! Sometimes I just get an idea and run with it, not fully thinking it through. I feel as if those are the best kind of stories! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>"Neji-kun," Her lucious pink lips parted as she gasped for breath, pleasure overtaking her. She rubbed her hands up and down her body, biting her lip. She squeezed her own nipples, eliciting a sweet moan. <em>

_"Neji-kun...please..." She sat her whole palm on top of her own sex, soon spreading the folds apart._

_"I want you to **ravish me**, Neji-kun...please."_

_THUMP!_

...Fuuuuuck.

Neji sat up from off the floor, knocking himself out yet another dirty dream and his little cousin's friend. He's known her all her life, her being born at the same time as Hinata and they became best friends. In their early years, he never thought about her in such an indecent manor. Now, he's 23, she's 22, and his hormones for her are out of control. They want her, as does his heart. He's in love with the girl. He just became able to admit it to himself, so there's no way in **hell** he's telling her yet. He sighed as he got up to get ready for the day. Most likely breakfast was waiting for him downstairs. He put on his normal ninja attire before exiting the room. He walked into the kitchen, and froze where he stood.

_Of course _she's here.

She was leaning on the island counter in the center of the kitchen, picking at eggs that he's guessing she made for herself since there was no one else in the room. She was leaning over the counter towards him, making her cleavage a clear show. He blushed and turned his head before continuing into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Yumi." She looked up in surprise.

"Good morning, Neji-kun!" **Why** did she have to call him that? "Hinata's still asleep. Want some eggs? I have extra." He nodded his head, and she went over to the stove, putting some on a plate for him. He sat down at the island, and began eating them.

"How'd you sleep?" His hand twitched a little, remembering what his dream was about.

"Fine."

"So I heard about you becoming clan leader- that's great!" He smirked a little. He was told a few days ago that he would take the head of the clan. Hinata didn't really want the job, and Hanabi was much to young, her only being sixteen. That leaves him, and Hiashi was more than happy to give him the role.

"Don't you have to be married, though?" He stiffened at that. The clan had talked to him about it. He wasn't too happy about the thought though.

_Flashback_

_"Neji," The clan officials sat in a line in front of him, Hiashi being in the center. Neji was on his kneeled on his knees, his hands laying on top of them. "Do you know why you were summoned here?"_

_"No, Hiashi-sama." The branches were demolished a long time ago, but Hiashi was still clan leader. The curse mark on his forehead no longer had any affect on him, as it is now law it is forbidden._

_"We have discussed this for a very long time now, and we have decided that you, Neji Hyuuga, are to become the next head of the Hyuuga clan." Neji's eyes widened for a moment before returning back to normal size._

_"If you don't mind me asking, why isn't Hinata the new clan head?"_

_"Hinata has politely declined the role. You deserve this role as much as anyone, Neji. But there's one condition." Neji sat in silence, waiting for him to continue._

_"One can only take the role as clan leader if he or she are wed first. I know you hate arranged marriages, so we're letting you decide for yourself. Understood?" Neji nodded before leaving. He knew who he wanted to ask, there was no doubt about that, but **how**?_

_End_

"Aa."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Neji asked. She was leaning towards him, expecting him to say something. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who are you going to ask!" His eyes widened a little bit. He decided now was a better time than any, seeing as they're alone.

"Well I was thinking about-"

"GOOD MORNING!" Both of their heads shot to the doorway to find Hinata stretching her limbs. "Sorry about that, I was so tired from that mission!" Ever since she started dating Naruto, she developed more self-confidence in herself, letting her true colors shine.

"Afternoon is more like it." Yumi smiled. Neji couldn't help but stare at her. Her smile gave him this feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why does he have to love the one girl who couldn't possibly love him back? She's completely out of his league, and he hates himself for that.

"Well I better get home," Yumi said, slipping on her jacket. "I'll see you both later!" She left the kitchen and Hinata smiled at Neji before gesturing her head towards the door.

"Go walk her home!" Neji stared at her dumbfounded before clumsily getting up and following her to the door.

"I'll walk you home," She smiled and nodded as he opened the door for her. She uttered a small 'thank you' before walking out. He closed and locked the door behind them before continuing towards her house. What's with him? Acting all...chival out of nowhere? Just last week he was being a total asswipe.

"So Neji," He linked arms with him and they continued walking, but failed to see the blush form on his face.

"You said you were thinking about asking someone to marry you?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll say yes." He said dejectedly, looking up at the sky.

"You don't know that! And you won't know until you try. The worse thing she can do is say no. But I don't think she will. You're a serious catch, Neji-kun." Yumi turned her head, looking at the ground as her face flushed. They arrived to her apartment, and Neji walked her upstairs.

"Thanks for walking with me, Neji-kun. I really appreciate it!" She stood on her tippy toes and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled back a little, so that they were face to face. Their eyes clashed, and they both got an intense tingle down their spine. Neji eyes glanced down at her lips, and found himself moving closer and closer...

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! What do you think is oing to happen? Are they going to kiss? Will Orochimaru pop up and surprise them? Or will one of them come to their senses? WHO KNOWS! You'll have to tune in next chapter to find out!<strong>

**Stefachuxoxo :)**


	2. You Dropped Your Keys

**This is my first story! I hope you like it! Sometimes I just get an idea and run with it, not fully thinking it through. I feel as if those are the best kind of stories! Let me know what you think!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SLIGHT LEMON! BE WARNED!**

* * *

><p><em>"Go walk her home!" Neji stared at her dumbfounded before clumsily getting up and following her to the door.<em>

_"I'll walk you home," She smiled and nodded as he opened the door for her. She uttered a small 'thank you' before walking out. He closed and locked the door behind them before continuing towards her house. What's with him? Acting all...chival out of nowhere? Just last week he was being a total asswipe._

_"So Neji," He linked arms with him and they continued walking, but failed to see the blush form on his face._

_"You said you were thinking about asking someone to marry you?"_

_"Yeah, but I don't think she'll say yes." He said dejectedly, looking up at the sky._

_"You don't know that! And you won't know until you try. The worse thing she can do is say no. But I don't think she will. You're a serious catch, Neji-kun." Yumi turned her head, looking at the ground as her face flushed. They arrived to her apartment, and Neji walked her upstairs._

_"Thanks for walking with me, Neji-kun. I really appreciate it!" She stood on her tippy toes and laid a soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled back a little, so that they were face to face. Their eyes clashed, and they both got an intense tingle down their spine. Neji eyes glanced down at her lips, and found himself moving closer and closer..._

* * *

><p>Yumi bit her bottom lip as she saw Neji lean down to her. She's secretly been wanting this for a while. She didn't let it show, but she was pretty bummed when Neji told her the news. She knew he wouldn't ask her, so why is he trying to kiss her? His face was closer than she thought it was, and when she realized this the blush on her face deepened. She could feel his warm minty breath on her lips, and decided to just go for it. He was going agonizing slow, so she leaned up on her tip toes to close the remaining distance between them.<p>

Sparks flew as their lips finally touched, and neither planned on pulling away anytime soon. Yumi threw her hands on his either side of his neck, trying to pull him as close as she could. His arms were around her waist, doing the same. Her chest pressed against his more and more as they got closer together. He was about to ask for entrance into her mouth, when a loud noise came behind them.

"NEJI THERE YOU ARE!" Neji immediately let go of Yumi, and to be honest, she was a little shocked. They both turned to see what made all the noise, and weren't too surprised with what they found. Neji glared holes straight through his head, while Yumi stared wide-eyed, her nose and cheeks tinged pink. Naruto was always the one to be a little louder than needed.

"What?"

"Hinata said you were here! We're going out to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what exactly?"

"Sasuke-teme finally got the stick out his ass and asked Sakura-chan to marry him! She said yeah! We're getting ramen first!"

* * *

><p>The boys sat in Ichiraku ramen, not talking very much. They had been there a total of twenty minutes, and Naruto was already on his third bowl of ramen. None of them could ever understand how he scarfed them down so fast, or why he would want to. The only logical explanation is that the fox burned it off quickly, but who's to tell.<p>

"So Neji," Naruto mumbled with a mouth full of ramen. He gulped it all down before speaking again. "What were you and Yumi-chan doing before we got there? You too looked like you were having fun." Naruto wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, earning a smack across the head from said Hyuuga.

"Ow! Neji!" Naruto rubbed the forming bump on his head before returning to his ramen. "Just admit that you like her!"

"I don't." He grunted. He knew he was lying, but what did he look like admitting how she made him feel? She put butterflies in his stomach, turned his face pink, and never left his mind. A proud Hyuuga man shouldn't get such feelings, and since he did, he wouldn't be admitting them. Hyuuga's suffer in silence.

"Yes you do! We all know you do! It's written all over your face! Just tell us- we won't say anything!" Neji felt his eyebrow twitch as Naruto wouldn't stop pestering him. The guys didn't help with their little comments either.

"Just spit it out, Hyuuga."

"We know you're in love with her, so say it. Don't be so troublesome."

"For the last time, **I don't like Yumi! **I've never liked her and **never will**. Understand?"

"Neji stop-"

"No! Why would I like some weak little girl who can hardly protect herself? She's just an unnecessary bother! She means nothing to me and that's NOT GOING TO CHANGE." Neji was seething with anger as he finished his rant. Sure it may have been a lie, but he would've done anything to get them off his back.

"Neji..." Naruto shook his head while pointing behind him. He was confused, what is he doing? He shifted in his seat to turn around and felt his heart fall into his stomach.

There was Yumi, arms clenched to her chest as she squeezed something between her fingers, and tears dripping down her face. He wanted to scream out he didn't mean it. To hold her in his arms and whisper how much she means to him in her ear. He wanted to wipe away those tears, and pummel whoever did this to her. Only, he couldn't beat himself up. He wanted to make her feel better, even though he's the one who did this to her. She wiped away her tears and walked up to him, stretching her hand out.

"You dropped your keys. Sorry for being such a bother, Neji." _No suffix._

* * *

><p>Yumi stood there stunned as Neji was dragged down the stairs and out her apartment building. Twenty seconds before, her body was pressed against, in her opinion, the sexiest guy in Konoha, and now he's basically out of her sight. She shook her hand a smiled a bit at Naruto's antics. He would be more excited that Sasuke got engaged than Sasuke was. Her mind travelled back to that kiss.<p>

The kiss itself was amazing. The way their mouths moved together was magical, like they were made to be on one another. The way his hands felt like they never wanted to let go of her made her feel amazing. As if she was loved. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she turned to head into her apartment. Something on the floor caught her eye, however, and she bent down to pick up.

_'Neji must have dropped these.' _She thought as she examined the keys in her hand. She thought back to when Naruto popped up out of nowhere and tried to remember what he said. Where were they going? It's Naruto, of course their going to Ichiraku before anything else. She descended the stairs and started to make her way to the ramen stand. The boys came into her sight, and she was about to call out to them when she heard them talking.

"Just admit that you like her!" Neji likes someone? Is Yumi...that someone? Her ears perked up as she listened closer.

"I don't." He grunted.

"Yes you do! We all know you do! It's written all over your face! Just tell us- we won't say anything!"

"Just spit it out, Hyuuga."

"We know you're in love with her, so say it. Don't be so troublesome."

"For the last time, **I don't like Yumi! **I've never liked her and **never will**. Understand?"

"Neji stop-"

"No! Why would I like some weak little girl who can hardly protect herself? She's just an unnecessary bother! She means nothing to me and that's NOT GOING TO CHANGE."

"Neji..." Naruto shook his head while pointing behind Neji to me. She could see the surprise on Neji's face as he turned around.

Yumi wasn't normally the one to cry, but she had never heard something so hurtful in her life. He just kissed her for the first time, and then he turns around and says this? No one deserves to be treated like that, especially not her. She realized what she was clenching in her hand and walked up to him.

"You dropped your keys. Sorry for being such a bother, Neji." As she turned to leave, she couldn't help it as more tears cascaded down her face. Her mouth pulled into an automatic frown as she sped home. She needed her friends more than anything now.

* * *

><p>"Dobe, why did we come here again?" Sasuke grunted, looking around the club they were in. There were lights shining all over the dance floor, illuminating all the drunk, sweaty people grinding against each other. This isn't a place where they would normally spend their free time, but what's a couple of drinks? Neji, on the other hand, was having more than a couple drinks. He was currently choking back his 5th shot, still not exactly tipsy yet.<p>

"Neji, drinking until you can't stand won't solve your problems." Neji glared at the lazy shinobi as he shrugged. He turned down a countless amount of girls asking to dance with him, just wanting to throw his own self pity party. He fucked up. He fucked up really bad. The 'Neji fucked up' meter was off the charts he fucked up so bad. How could he say that? _Why_ did he say that? He knew they weren't true, he knew they weren't even _remotely_ true. So what posessed him to say it? His oversized ego, that's what. He kept downing the drinks one by one, not caring who saw.

"Yumi, we should go out." Ino suggested.

"I'm not leaving my bed." Yumi mumbled into her pillow. That's where she's been all day, and she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Her bed was warm and soft, and she didn't want to leave it to face the coldness that was Neji.

"You can't sulk here forever, Yumi. What he said was totally out of line, but you need to show him that you don't care!" Yumi sat up, inspired by her friend's words. She was right, why should she care? She was fine when she didn't have Neji before and she'll be fine now. She's an attractive, young female, and she didn't plan on wasting that. She refuses to let Neji's coldness ruin who she is. She still had her friends, and that's all that mattered! Her life will continue just fine.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>TWO THOUSAND WORDS! Sorry it took so long! School is crazy since I'm a senior! Well, this week I'm going to try and update at least twice. I only have classes Monday! And guess what? I SAW BREAKING DAWN TODAY! It was so fucking good omg. I legit cried. Ugh. It was the part with BooBoo and Taylor. You'll know what I'm talking about if you saw it.<strong>

**Also, seeing that movie inspired me to write a Twilight story. Hopefully the first chapter will be up this week! I'm about to start it right now! So stay tuned for that! Review for this chapter and tell me what you think!**

**Stefachuxox(:**


	3. AN

**Guys, I'm trying to wait until I get at least ten reviews on this story. I thought it would be sooner than this, but I realize that not many people want to read stories with an OC as a main character. I'm slowly getting there though, only four more to go! So please be patient! I have the chapter all ready to go, so as soon as I know that I reached ten review, I'll post it!**

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far! I really appreciate your support! Even if it is only six people, lol.**

**Stefachuxoxo :)**


	4. The Club sorry! read the bottom!

**This is my first story! I hope you like it! Sometimes I just get an idea and run with it, not fully thinking it through. I feel as if those are the best kind of stories! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><em>"Dobe, why did we come here again?" Sasuke grunted, looking around the club they were in. There were lights shining all over the dance floor, illuminating all the drunk, sweaty people grinding against each other. This isn't a place where they would normally spend their free time, but what's a couple of drinks? Neji, on the other hand, was having more than a couple drinks. He was currently choking back his 5th shot, still not exactly tipsy yet.<em>

_"Neji, drinking until you can't stand won't solve your problems." Neji glared at the lazy shinobi as he shrugged. He turned down a countless amount of girls asking to dance with him, just wanting to throw his own self pity party. He fucked up. He fucked up really bad. The 'Neji fucked up' meter was off the charts he fucked up so bad. How could he say that? Why did he say that? He knew they weren't true, he knew they weren't even remotely true. So what posessed him to say it? His oversized ego, that's what. He kept downing the drinks one by one, not caring who saw._

_"Yumi, we should go out." Ino suggested._

_"I'm not leaving my bed." Yumi mumbled into her pillow. That's where she's been all day, and she didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Her bed was warm and soft, and she didn't want to leave it to face the coldness that was Neji._

_"You can't sulk here forever, Yumi. What he said was totally out of line, but you need to show him that you don't care!" Yumi sat up, inspired by her friend's words. She was right, why should she care? She was fine when she didn't have Neji before and she'll be fine now. She's an attractive, young female, and she didn't plan on wasting that. She refuses to let Neji's coldness ruin who she is. She still had her friends, and that's all that mattered! Her life will continue just fine._

_Right?_

* * *

><p>"Is that...is that <em>Yumi-chan<em>?" Naruto stared in disbelief at the entrance to the club, causing the other boys to turn with him. Neji choked on the drink he was currently throwing back. There stood Yumi, in a...a...he doesn't even know! It was white, and hugged her body as if it was a second skin. It was a jumper, but bared all of her legs. The bust pushed her breasts up, causing a lot of cleavage. It was strapless, showing her very tanned shoulders. Her lips were stained red, which matched the candy apple red, closed toe stilettos she was wearing. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders.

A majority of the club had turned to look at her, and she smirked a little. Neji's eyes never left her as they walked to a table not too far from them. Neji couldn't help but to stare at her long slender legs as she crossed one over the other, the heels only making them more enticing. As his eyes followed up the curve of her body, he felt his pants becoming more and more unbearably tight. His attention was brought away from the tightness in his pants, however, when Yumi was approached by an unknown man. Neji saw them talking, and not much long after, headed towards the dance floor.

They went out to the middle of the dance floor, and Neji couldn't stand to take his eyes off them. She turned her back to the man she was dancing with. His hands wrapped around her waist as they began to grind just like all the other couples on the floor.

"Oi! My bar!" Neji let go of the wooden counter top before digging in his pocket for his wallet. Without breaking contact with the dancing couple, he placed a handful of cash on the counter to pay for the damage he had caused. He was about to approach them, and ask them what the hell they were doing, when Naruto stopped him.

"You hurt her enough, man." Naruto wasn't normally the serious type, so when he was, everyone knew it was for a good reason. He stared at Naruto for a second before slowly sitting back on his stool. He's right, really right. He has no place to ruin her happiness, even if it is with some sleazy club hopper. Neji sighed before facing back to the bar, and throwing back two more shots. Now may not be the time, but he will earn her forgiveness, and one day, she'll accept his love.

* * *

><p>He was watching.<p>

He was watching the _whole time._

Yumi and her friends had decided to go out to try and cheer Yumi up. It was working pretty good so far. Every eye has been on her since they entered the club. Including Neji's. It was only a plus when some random guy came up to her and asked her to dance. Normally, she would refuse to dance with someone so incredibly drunk, but with Neji staring as hard as he was, she had no choice but to say yes. She turned around to face the man, and soon felt his hands get a little to close to her butt. Her eye twitched a little, and pulled his hand back up.

"How about I buy you a drink, sweet thing?" Yumi had to keep the involuntary eyerolls to a minimum when he said that. She glanced to her left and saw Neji was still staring.

"Sure," He wrapped his arm around Yumi's waist and escorted me to the bar. To make this night even _better, _he planted them a couple seats down from Neji. They both ordered drinks and patiently waited for them to come.

"_Yumi!" _She looked to her left and saw all her friends laughing and smiling at her. She laughed a little and shook her head and turned back to her...date. Their drinks had already arrived and he just smiled at her.

"Bottoms up!" As soon as she was about to down her drink, it was out of her hands.

"What...Neji! What are you doing?"

"He put something in it." He said while smelling it.

"I uh, I gotta go." The guy that Yumi was with started leaving but Neji stopped him, wrapping his fingers tightly around his neck.

"What did you put in it," It came out more like a statement than anything else. His feet were slightly dangling off the floor as Neji lifted him higher into the air, grabbing a majority of the club's attention.

"Can't...breathe."

"Neji put him down!" Yumi screamed as she grabbed his arm. Neji's hand squeezed a little harder before letting him go. He stumbled to his feet and ran out the club.

"What the hell is your problem, huh? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"No I don't think-"

"Exactly, you don't think. You think I didn't **know** he spiked my drink? My god Neji I'm not that fucking stupid. I was perfectly fine on my own. You think you can try to kiss me and then insult me the way you did earlier and just-" Yumi's rant was cut short, however, when Neji decided to crash his lips on hers. Even though she was as strong willed as she was, this was the boy she loved. She accepted the kiss and melted into his arms. She soon came to her senses, however, and pushed him off. He stumbled back a little, but not very much.

"No," Yumi choked out, her voice barely heard with the music still blaring in the background. "You're not allowed to do that, not after what you said." He made a step towards her, but she pushed passed him and ran out the club. She heard her friends calling her but she didn't stop running. She didn't stop when her heel broke, when she fell she got right back up again. She won't stop, she can't stop. She made it all the way back to her apartment, broken heel and all. She collapsed on her bed, forgetting about clothes and forgetting about her make up. She just wanted to go to sleep and forget everything that happened that day. She didn't deserve it, not any of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I'm SO sorry. You guys probably aren't even going to read this anymore, but I had so much going on. School was crazy since I was a senior. But guess what? I GRADUATED :D yeah I am now a high school and now have all this summer to write stories! I'll probably work on it on here and then email it to myself so I can work on it on the go on my new iPhone :D. So please bare with me guys! Love you :)<strong>

**Stefachuxoxo :)**


End file.
